Template talk:EpLink
I started creating category pages but the name is not right. Anyway, I got to "The Defector" before I realised it. So you can change this template to the use "Category: Memory Alpha images by episode (SER: EPISODE)" or delete these category pages: * Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (TOS: The Man Trap) ... list removed, unnecessary ... * Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (TNG: The Vengeance Factor) Then change Template:Images by Episode to match. --Bp 00:36, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Poke, poke. I need to know whether to create the rest, or create all new ones at the other name, or just leave it. --Bp 07:14, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, forgot answering the first time around... Seeing the list you already created, the fact that we also have "Category:MA images by episode (SER)" as supercategories and the fact that this naming convention will group them all together in the alphabetical category listing, we might as well keep these names and change the template. Will do that this evening, if there aren't any further comments against it. -- Cid Highwind 11:52, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::OK, I started a little earlier than that - images should start to appear in the categories listed above now. I'm currently "touching" image pages to help that process, so it might take some time before all images are re-categorized. Start creating those categories, if you like. -- Cid Highwind 13:47, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::All categories created. --Bp 22:05, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Need to do something about the Title-tooltips thing The Titles tooltip thing that Renegade54 added causes a long list of redlinks to be at the end of every edit page for an article that uses the template, see this. We could remove it since it isn't used on MA/en or I could create every tooltip page with some content. The second one might not be such a good idea, because of recent experience with the image catagory pages and moving epiosde pages based on title card title. --Bp 21:20, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :It's really not hurting anything. They're only pseudo-red links, i.e. they don't show up in the wanted pages list. You only see them if you edit the page, and only if you go all the way down do the bottom. They seem to be an anomaly of the #ifexist logic. If they really bother you... um... don't scroll down to the end of the page? :P -- Renegade54 22:03, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::It's not really a big problem, because it only shows up when editing an article, as described. In those cases, though, it looks like an error in the page for an editor, because all called templates should normally exist. Additionally, having this logic active when it doesn't need to be seems like a waste of server resources. If we can decide that we don't ever need tooltips for episode links (which originally was invented for other language versions!), then we should remove that part from the template at some point. -- Cid Highwind 13:15, 11 February 2007 (UTC)